Forbidden Love
by BabyGoodnight
Summary: Kakashi fell in love with his student, she was perfect apart from the difference in age that would tear Konoha's and his Reputation to pieces. When he went through a downfall state would she smash him back to reality and say 'age is just a number'


**A/N:** I wanted to make a Student X Teacher Romance one shot slightly based on 'Pretty Little liars' and it was previously published on Quizilla. I hope it isnt too 'fluffy' and Out of character sorry if it is and there is two OC's in this story named Ai and Haruhi, Haruhi only feautures a small ammount hope that doesn't put you off =S. Oh and it's long ! Ha okay please review = )

* * *

><p>It wasn't fun anymore. The little game we used to play.<p>

I secretly sneaked around in the fall of night for you, both of our repetitions and lives on red alert, my butt on the line just to see your perfect face again.

The constant pain of the small alibis I would declare to my parents every night seemed to be worth it just for you, the dark lies I would tell them now being completely useless. I did however conjure electric adrenaline boosts when rushing to your apartment, large smiles painting themselves on my face casually as if it was normal when I was enrobed in your warmth.

It makes me laugh.

How could I be so pathetic in thinking that it could last?, this on going clichéd fairytale I was shamefully caught up in. In the past I was deluded in thinking that my older sensei, 6 years my senior would actually have real feelings for me. Everyone in our village knew I was just his student, a child along side Sakura and Naruto. I guaranteed he thought that to, I was just a silly kid.

"Ai! Hurry up! We will be late"

My mother called in a rushed tone from within the hall, bringing me to Holt my train of saddening thoughts and let me to get back to staring at my elongated body in the full length mirror.

Long brunette curls cascaded down my slightly tan face, stopping just above my elbows, the colour of my hair mirroring my chocolate button eyes that stood out by the lining of the black liner I had wore, my eyelashes larger than normal due to the mascara put on.

The dress I wore was a dark purple flowing down to my knees, a silk ribbon tied around my short waist to accentuate my curves, My villages headband wrapped around my thigh.

Getting closer to the mirror I smoothed on some shiny lip gloss over my pale lips before strolling slowly through the door to the hall where my mum stood, an assortment of beautiful flowers in her hands.

I breathed out an anxious breath then left the house.

This was it.

Pacing my walking down the red aisle, I took notice of the familiar faces of Konoha smiling happily in the wooden pews, his Jonin friends that I have met chatting eagerly to one another, Asuma and Kurenai complimenting each others formal attire. The walk down the aisle felt longer then the tall height of Kakashi's hair, my heart sinking with every step. I was supposed to be the Bride not an attendee.

Sitting down next to my mother at the end of the pew I felt my petite hands grow clammy as my stomach did a repetition of jumps at how nervous I grew. The audibly sounds of speech muted as I tried to collect my muddled thoughts.

His sly smirks and caring personality popped into my confused mind, my arms forming Goosebumps on the skin as I recalled loving memories that I tried to forget over these few years.

I guess I felt like I need to glare at him one more time to display my hatred, that was the logic reason I was telling my self as why I took a quick glance up at the alter.

The grey haired Jonin had his defying hair smoothed down over his pale face giving him an indifferent appearance than normal, my doe eyes prolonging their saddened gaze at the Hatake. Kakashi's head faced the floor as his lazy eyes drooped, His hands by his side not in his pockets as normal.

He was upset.

I felt a sharp pang of sadness in my chest which only concluded in why my eyes drowned. I had never seen him this unhappy before, when we had our disputes he would be unhappy but not looking this upset.

My chocolate button eyes caught with his as he stood stationary at the alter. Tears began to fill in my doe eyes as I tried to look away but couldn't, it was as if I could sense the sadness that enveloped him. Kakashi should be happy on his wedding day. Not upset.

I painfully tore away from his hypnotic gaze addressing the fact that we were drawing unnecessary attention to our selves, if anyone in this wedding knew the secret we had held then this wedding would be a blood bath of a funeral especially because of his emotional fiancé.

Triumphant string instruments played the traditional wedding march accompanied by the black ebony piano that an elderly woman was playing. Decreasing the speed of turning around I acknowledged the adorable little girl dressed In a pale pink gown happily throwing cherry blossom petals into the air letting the soft petals softly dance down towards the red carpet, scattering themselves on the floor.

My slender fingers began to glide over once another in a slow pace as I started to fidget with my hands un knowing to me. Salty water filed up in my brow orbs clouded my vision momentarily as I hastily wiped them away with the back of my hands. If I was to cry I would of never forgive my self, I promised defiantly that fact from the life changing day when Lady Hokage had found out.

Heart aching thoughts bounced round my head in a excited fashion as I recalled the moment that broke me internally.

_" I would of never guessed that a Jonin of your standard would do such an idiotic thing."_

_There was a long silence that filled the room causing me to curiously edge closer towards the door my ears pressing against the hard wood in case they were whispering and I couldn't hear._

_" A child Kakashi, a little girl you must be deluded if you see her as anything else. Sleeping around with a student is shocking. In my advice Kakashi , just stop this 'fling' that is going on."_

_Enlarging to double their size my eyes shot wide open in dismal shock, my hands flying up to my mouth to stop the gasp that erupted from my throat. It surprised me at first that she had found out but that emotion soon transformed as I heard the insults she threw at me. The seething rage that formed in my body burned me with intense anger as I listened in on their conversation more intently. How dare she say I'm a little girl! How was my love for him just a fling!_

_"She isn't a child tsunade, she—"_

_"Kakashi I don't care what you think."_

_Tsunade interrupted his rant rudely, her hands on her head as her face scrunched up in annoyed expression as she rested her head on her crowded desk that was littered with stacks of paperwork._

_"Things like that are frowned upon in this community that is why you have been stripped of your position as a sensei."_

_"But hokage!-"_

_Kakashi started in a rushed pace with passionate eyes, a glare replacing his passion as he recognized that Tsunade had interjected._

_"If you want my honest advice Kakashi, just leave this village. It will be sad to see someone of your level succumbed to this but I think it's for the best"_

_Kakashi knew that it was wrong to disregard someone of her power and authority and just bowed lowly to the Hokage his mind spiraling as he registered what she had said._

Feeling wait lift off the door I fell forward with my arms outreached on the floor, glancing up at the Jonin who steadily walked past me without a glance. My eyes widened as I watched his stiff body disappear into a cloud of white smoke.

The Hatake never said goodbye to me on the day that he left which made my tears flow, my painful tears came faster as I acknowledged the hurtful fact he bid his unpredictable farewell to everyone in the village apart from me. I wasn't the same person I was as he left, the ninja training I needed to pass my exams subsided in strength under Gais supervision, sleeping alone in my bed made it hard for me to fall into a happy slumber knowing that I was by myself conjuring me to be tired and ratty.

I was finally regaining my personality after the 2 years he was gone to only sink back in my physical and emotional exhaustion when he returned to Konoha, a gorgeous woman from the sand draped across his arm.

Snapping out of my dire memories I wished I had forgotten I watched Haruhi. His wife to be was dressed in a elongated white gown that had a silk cotton dangling from the hem, the diamond jewels embedded in the dress glowing under the yellowing suns raise that shone through the large window in the church.

She intertwined her hands into his gloved ones as she glanced at the priest, the preceding going on a normal, my slightly paled face displaying a fake a smile until falling as the elderly man spoke of the dreaded question that some how moved me.

"Please speak up if anyone has an objection as too why the two of them should marry?"

Kakashi's pleading eyes were permanently locked onto mine as I sat solemn in my pew. The dark persuasion he held hit me with a jolt of electricity in my body as I suddenly felt sick under his aching his face. My legs began to propel my body erect a flash of hope shone on Kakashi's face until I fell back down. My mother and a few others curious faces fading as they examined the way that I changed my seating position.

I wasn't remotely bothered that are forbidden love would be legal now.

Dropping my line of vision from him I panned to the left where Haruhi gracefully stood. She was perfect. Beautiful as well as smart friends had told me. I wasn't going to give Kakashi the satisfaction of me to reject his wedding even if it meant I was back in his arms. He proposed to this woman so be it that he would marry her. I wasn't some game that he could come back to expecting himself to win all the time.

"Ai what are you doing! Sit down"

Shaking my head I recognized my mothers hushed whispered and looked down at her with a confused stare before opening my eyes wider shock overcoming me. During my thoughts I had stood up.

Gasps erupted around the church as dumbfounded stares feel onto me, curious eyes wondering why I had stood up, of course it wasn't an objection, I was only a little girl? Many pondered.

The look of ecstatic shock from Kakashi forced me to stay standing. Maybe I wasn't a toy that he kept tossing away.

As the atmosphere grew to an un bearable state I spoke.

"You're unhappy"

Kakashi eyes grew large as she stood stationary with Haruhi pushing him briefly for his attention to help her with her confusion.

I continued my eyes tearing,

"Why make your self so sad! In the year I have known you I have never seen you so confounded"

I cried, my sobs wrecking my body as hot tears violently fell, sliding down my cheeks and smudging the makeup that I wore.

Noticing the quietness of his voice, I tried halting the tears that were falling. I look like a fool now; of course he wouldn't want me back. Furiously rubbing my eyes I began to quickly exit out of the pew.

"Im sorry. I just thought … "

I declared finally running down the aisle with everyone's stares boring holes into my back. I now look like am home wrecker ruining their happiness, I thought the look he gave me was one of plead I guess .. I guess I was wrong. I shou-.

"Wait!"

He stopped the assumption on my head and brought me back to hard the reality I was suddenly facing. The rejecting I was feeling left a drop of dread to fall onto my lips, the hot water making me gag.

I carried on near the blinding light of outside, I needed to leave, I just can't deal with this.

"Ai wait! Wait!"

Taking a short glimpse over my shoulder as I ran I examined Kakashi who stood deadly still, his body stationary as he stood halfway down the aisle, I whimpered seeing his painful face. Never in my life had I saw a man cry, I had never known that ninjas this strong could cry so subtly.

"Just stay"

All I wanted to do after hearing his desperate words was to race up towards him and cuddle up in his body the fears I was feeling disappearing as he hugged me but even I knew that wasn't possible.

Dashing faster than I have ever had in my life I flew myself out into the blazing sunlight that shone down on Konoha and pushed my body than in has every been pushed in my short life. My stomach churning as I ran, dodging the leafs civilians as I tried to keep the distance between the church and me. My feet made highly audible thumps as I heavily bolted across the cobble streets ignorant of the curious stares and abuse people gave me as I pushed past everyone.

Rounding a sharp corner, I strained my limps to take a painful jolt to the right, my legs never slowing as I feel into a dark alleyway, away from the bustling city and noises.

Gliding my self down the rough brick wall I finally let my body hit the dusty floor, my heart racing with incredible speed as my throat hurt with harsh pain ever time I hurtled a ragged breath my chocolate button eyes red from my continuing line of tears.

Placing a petite hand over my mouth I tried to subside my sobs as I let my lengthy hair cloud my face. I had just officially broken. A large shadow loomed over my shaking form and picked my light body into their arms bundling me into their hug. Too devastated to care who this was I rested my head on their chest, the shame I have given to my loving parents and the heart ache I have caused for Haruhi turning me into a monster.

Noticing the grey/ white hair I began bawling.

"Im the one who should be apologizing." He consoled remembering what I had said in the holy building, rocking me slightly as he glanced at my watered eyes with tears of his own.

A tear leaked down his cheek leaving a dark patch on his mask where it had been soaked up.

"You were too young to be mine. The time when Tsunade found out killed me"

Kakashi's head rested against mine as he shuck my body with his tight grip.

"I never stopped thinking about you. When I met you in Ichiraku Ramen Bar I realised we had a lot of common. Everything was so perfect until I found out you were my student. I was so...So conflicted. I didn't want to hurt you"

With no avail I tried to force my self out of his grip to only get pulled in more tighter because of his brute strength, the muscle in his arms flexing as he hugged me with more strength as if he was caging me an I couldn't break free. My lips pursed in a line as I clenched my fists, glaring anywhere but him.

My sharp nails dug into his flesh as I tried to get our of the hug he had trapped me in, he was making my thinking unclear I just want to start a new. He grimaced in pain but didn't wince.

"What about Haruhi, " I shouted with anger. The idea that he was trying to win me back when he had a fiancée angered me, "… she's perfect for you"

"Ai" Kakashi started in a calm voice looking down at my struggled face.

"She's beautiful, she's clever. How can I compete with that!"

I asked with dread my head resting on his arm as I tried to kick as the ground to propel me to force his arms away. Kakashi's face grew stressed as she spoke,

"No ones asking you too"

I stood momentarily still before glancing up at his face,

"But she's the same age as you"

Kakashi shook his head in dismay. His eyebrows knitted together in strain.

"Is the age the problem in this? Yes she may be the same age as me but that doesn't mean I like her nor love her"

He took an intake of breath before continuing his eyes closing for a mere second.

"I was flustered after leaving you and my home, I couldn't think straight even the books I love didn't help. Haruhi was just there in bars asking if I was single, everything just happened so quickly"

Listening with content I nodded my head and refused to fight back, Kakashi's hands falling from around my body letting me stand up on my own to feet my large doe eyes slightly squinting at his rough face. His explanation did seem trustworthy, the commitment of running after me also pulled at my heart strings.

I noticed that Kakashi began to lean in for kiss causing me to swivel my head to the side his cloaked lips on my cheek. Re drawing his face Kakashi examined me with disbelief, agony in his eyes. Knowing that he was taking this a rejection I questioned him.

"Can we just take it slow?"

Showing him my large doe eyes that glimmered due to the water that soaked them, My mouth displaying a tiny smile as my long hair which was previously straight was now messed up by the intense running, my fingers combing themselves through the rats nest. Kakashi watched me with curious and contemplating eyes before his eyes arched indicating that he was smiling.

"Of course"


End file.
